


little puppy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Cages, Collars, Dom Zayn Malik, Kidnapping, Leashes, M/M, Public Nudity, Puppy Louis, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry really want a little puppy to play with while his dom Zayn is at work.(or a world where humans are kept as pets )
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	little puppy

Louis drunkenly wandered the empty streets of London. Him and his friends just had night out together and louis being louis left the club alone to walk home.

_ of course this was a bad decision. _

Louis was about two minutes away from entering his flat when he saw the only car on the street stop right next to him. drunk louis of course stopped alongside the van staring it down like a lost  _ puppy.  _

all of a sudden two men walk out and grab Louis. He's so confused and dazed about what is happening he doesn't even fight back. The two men were so strong there wouldn't have been any point in struggling out of their grasp any way. 

Louis allowed himself to be carried to the trunk of the van where he could hear what sounded like muffled cries and screams for help and that exactly what it was.

**LOUIS POV**

_ What's going on right now? Who are these people? Why are they putting me in the back of this van? _

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard one of the men say " oh they'll like this one "  _ what does that mean?  _ I wanted to say but couldn't find the words as I couldn't move or talk paralyzed with fear.

Louis was then stripped of his clothes and the two men laughed to themselves as they gropped and squeezed Louis's bum. After they were done playing with the boy they place a muzzle around the boys mouth and open the doors to the back of the van and push him into his own cage 

" be a good puppy and stay." was all louis heard until the door shut and he was left alone with the other miserable kidnapped people. 

Eventually Louis falls asleep and wakes up to him outside in a gated grass area with other naked boys crawling around like dogs.

_ being a good puppy  _ is all I could think about as I was surrounded by grown men crawling on their hands and knees sniffing each other's asses. 

I see a man approaching the gated area. " Let me fuckin go." I scream at him 

"Little puppies don't talk." he says weirdly calm " This ones going to need a lot of training" he says under his breath and I barely caught it.

" I'm not a PUPPY " I yell now standing up 

Everyone else was shocked that I just yelled at this man but I didn't care. I wanted to go home to my mum and sisters. They are probably so worried about me. And my friends and I left the club without telling them.  _ they are all probably looking for me right now.  _ I think hopeful of being rescued from this freak show.

I was yanked by my hair and let out a quiet whine. " Puppies can only whine, yip, bark, or else they get spanked. " he pushes me down to the ground so I'm now crawling like a dog or a  _ puppy.  _

I didn't realize this before but he's pulling me along by a fucking leash and collar. I'm crying now what did I do to deserve this?

The man speaks again " You, little puppy, are going to be sent to our little puppy school where you will learn how to be a good boy for your owners. " he says condescendingly. I roll my eyes.  _ What does he mean by owners? _

I'm put into another cage and placed into a car. The man shut s the door and a woman walks over to the driver seat and starts driving. 

" Where are you taking me?" I say on the verge of tears again.

She ignores me like I'm not even in the car. 

We get to the red light and she turns around " What a cute little puppy you are!" she says . I glare at her.

We arrive at our destination a big farm but instead of real animals it is humans. This is fucking disgusting.

" Here is where you will learn to be a good puppy for your owners." the woman says as she carries the cage I'm in through the farm's fence. she places me on the ground abandoning the cage and start pulling me by the leash to where the other human puppies were. 

**7 months later**

I've learned that this is my fate and might as well make it easier on myself and comply than get my ass spanked everyday. I'm finally allowed to leave this shithole and go back to where I was before  _ another farm.  _ How wonderful. 

I'm taken by the same woman who brought me hair but this time I don't need a cage because  _ I'm a behaved little puppy.  _ We get to the farm and I'm pulled to the same grass area with other human captives forced to be puppies.

I have to act like a puppy or else I have to go back to training and I will do anything if I don't have to go back there again. So I play fight with the other puppies and hump everything I can see in sight. Cause of the stupid mittens on my hand or  _ my paws.  _

This is my new life until I get adopted by my owners. That is my life purpose, to be a good puppy for my owners.

" Sir please can we get a little pet. I won' t be so lonely when you're at work and I'll have something to play with when you're busy please sir." Harry begs Zayn.

" H. I don't know maybe. How about we go look after lunch and I'll decide then?"

" Yes sir! That would be so wonderful." Harry says over excitedly. 

After lunch Harry slips into little space much to Zayn's surprise. He must be overwhelmed with the idea of getting a puppy he thinks.

"Daddy ! Daddy ! we go puppy now?? " Harry excitedly asked his daddy.

" Sure my sweet boy. Cmon lets get your shoes on those cute little feetsies! " 

After little Harry gets his shoes on Zayn buckles him into his seat not leaving to close the door without a kiss of course.

" Alright babes there are a few rules to follow when we bet there." Zayn tells the little lad

" okayyyyy daddyyyy" Harry says playfully 

Zayn laughs to himself that his _ baby Harry is too cute. _

_ "  _ Hold daddy's hand all times unless daddy says you can pet the puppy okay?" 

" yes daddy!! " Harry says excited at the thought of petting a puppy.

" and the last rule is be nice to the puppies harry no grabbing them. Alright bubs?" 

" No hug puppy?" Harry asks his daddy sadly 

" no no no babes you can hug the puppies but no being mean be gentle okay?" 

" Gentle like wiff my dollies? " Harry says sweetly 

" Yes just how you are with your dollies Harry. " 

The car ride continues with Harry singing a song to himself .

" Imma gonna meet a wittle puppy and he's gonna be so cute !" 

Zayn fonds his little baby. They reach the pet farm and Harry is curiously looking around. He was too innocent in his little space. The walk to the puppies Harry grabbing Zayn's hand because now his sweet Harry's all nervous. 

" Daddy there soooooo many puppies!!" Harry yells causing the human dogs to look at him.

" Yes there is a sweet boy but remember to be gentle. You can pet them now I'll be over there talking to the nice farmer man okay babes? '' Zayn explains to Harry.

" Yes daddy gentle no huwt wittle puppy." Harry understands letting go of Zayn's hand and walking over to the puppies.

" Hi puppies m'Harry!" he says as if they would be talking back.

Puppies knew better than to speak that was for humans and afterall they are just little puppies meant to please humans. 


End file.
